Everybody Loves Me
by lost-n-stereo
Summary: Future Fic. Logan POV. Two years after leaving Neptune, Logan is a up and coming actor, starring in his own blockbuster movie opposite his new girlfriend. MaDi and eventual LoVe. Warning: Rated M for language and adult situations. *HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE*
1. Chapter 1 Life's Been Good

Veronica Mars

"Everybody Loves Me"

Spoilers: All of Veronica Mars is spoiled, through the end of the series.

Disclaimer: I do not own VM or any of its characters.

Rating: M for language and sexual situations

Characters: Ensemble, Eventual LoVe, MaDi

Summary: Story is set 2 years after season 3. Logan is a high paid actor, dating one of his co-stars and is happy until Veronica Mars comes back to town. Logan's POV. Angst/Romance

A/N: I got the idea for this story, and thought that I'd run with it and see how it ended up. I like the idea of Logan being with someone else and being completely happy, but Veronica pulls him back into her world. This story is not beta'd so all mistakes are mine and mine alone. If you enjoy, please leave feedback, it helps me get motivated to keep writing!

* * *

"_I go to parties sometimes until four._

_It's hard to leave when you can't find the door._

_It's tough to handle this fortune and fame. _

_Everybody's so different I haven't changed." _

* * *

**Chapter 1 "Life's Been Good" **

Bright lights, flashing in quick pulsating bursts hit Logan's eyes as he steps from the backseat of the limo. He raises a hand to the fans screaming his name from both sides of the red carpet. A quick wave and a small smirk and they are putty in his hands. A delicate hand reaches out from the backseat and he quickly leans in to take it. The beautiful brunette gracefully steps out to stand beside him, and flashes a dazzling smile for the cameras. Logan looks at her lovingly and places a small kiss to her cheek before taking her arm. They walk together down the carpet, smiling and waving to fans as they go. A television correspondent stops them on the way and places a microphone in front of Logan's face.

"Logan! It's so great to see you tonight, you look amazing! And CeCe you're looking smashing as well!" The brunette on Logan's arm thanks her and stands by quietly while Logan answers the interviewer's questions.

"Logan, everyone here is dying to know, now that Annihilation is finally out, what is next up for you?" Logan smiles down at her and shrugs playfully.

"I'm not really sure, to be honest. I'm hoping to take a little break until I find the perfect script." The correspondent turns to CeCe this time, and leans the microphone forward.

"CeCe Bastia…I must say again you look stunning tonight. How was the experience filming this movie with your boyfriend? I imagine you two must have really enjoyed all the time together?" CeCe looks at Logan with a smile, and nods.

"Yes definitely. This was our first movie together, hopefully not our last. I enjoyed working with him so much. He is such an amazing actor, and we really connected through our characters." Logan kisses her temple and cameras flash around them. They wave goodbye and continue the walk down the red carpet. Logan looks around at all the fans and he thinks about how his life has been since he left Neptune two years before.

After six months in LA, Logan was offered a movie role by his father's ex-agent. Logan wasn't an actor, but he figured since he watched his dad act his entire life, how hard could it be? Logan was offered a supporting role in a movie that went on to be a blockbuster, aptly titled Father of Mine. After his great experience with that movie, he went on to star in two smaller movies before landing a lead in the multimillion dollar movie Annihilation. He had met CeCe Bastia at a movie premiere, and he immediately fell for her. She was young and beautiful and had been an actress for almost her entire life. Logan was happy to be in a normal, healthy relationship, and CeCe offered something that no other woman had offered to him before. She was drama free, surprisingly so since she was by nature filled with drama as an actress. They had grown very close on set and Logan loved spending time with her. She catches him daydreaming and pokes him gently in the ribs.

"Hey you…your fans are waiting for you…" He shakes his head to clear his mind and winks at her. She beams up at him and they turned around together to wave to the fans.

* * *

"Whew! That was intense!" Logan steps out of his dress shoes and throws them into the closet. CeCe is still buzzing in excitement from the premiere and is flitting around the room like a hummingbird. Logan waits til she's close and quickly grabs her around the waist. Giggling, they fall onto his bed and he leans on his arm and kisses the tip of her nose. "I'm glad you were there, I don't think I could have survived that without you."

"Of course you would have, you're a natural at all this. I have gone to countless premieres and I still get nervous!" As she gets up to shower, he leans against his headboard and stares up at the ceiling.

_**Flashback 2 years before**_

"Veronica…Hey it's Logan." He heard her breathe in quickly and he knew that what he was doing was the right thing.

"Hey Logan…um…what's going on?" He was sitting on the balcony of his hotel room, feet propped up and a scotch in his hand.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm taking off for awhile. My family owns an apartment in L.A., I think I need to get away, you know?" Silence from the other end, Logan starts to worry that she's hung up the phone but then she finally begins to speak.

"Yeah, I understand that. When are you going?" Looking up into the black sky, Logan fights back tears and takes another drink.

"I'm taking off in the morning, actually." Veronica is silent again, and Logan knows that she is probably surprised, or hurt or possibly both. "But Veronica, you know I'm always here for you. I will never be more than a phone call away."

_**Present Day**_

But two years have passed, and she hasn't called, and Logan hadn't really expected her too. Veronica Mars never needed him, he felt as if she had never loved him like he had loved her. After Veronica, Logan was emotionally damaged. When he came to L.A., he kept to himself for months, hardly going outside of his apartment. Out of the blue one day Harvey Greenblatt had called, telling him about the part in Father of Mine, and Logan initially told him no. After thinking it over, Logan called Harvey back and told him that yes, he would take the part. Logan worried that he would become like Aaron, but he pushed that thought quickly out of his mind. Nothing would ever make him like his father, and Harvey had made sure that anyone talking to Logan about his career kept Aaron's name out of it.

Meeting CeCe was like a breath of fresh air to Logan. He needed someone like her in his life, someone that just fit naturally. She wasn't Veronica, he knew that, and he worked his best to stop himself from comparing them. Veronica would always be the love of his life, there was nothing that could compare to that. But she was his past, and once he realized that, he was able to move on.

Logan is pulled out of his trance by the feel of CeCe's body lying next to his. He reaches for her, and she curls up next to him. Breathing her scent in, he rests his head against the top of hers. At this point in time, there is nowhere he'd rather be.

* * *

"Honey, we're going to be late!" Logan is searching his bedroom for his favorite puka shell necklace, and finds his trademark accessory on the kitchen counter. _How the hell did it get here? _He fastens it quickly and grabs his wallet, but can't find his keys.

"Cee…where are my car keys?" He glances up to see her standing in front of him, his keys gingerly hanging from her fingertip. She grins at him and he takes them, kissing her lightly as he passes. They head to his Range Rover and they wave at the paparazzi hanging around outside his apartment. They jump in and he quickly pulls out, and heads onto the road. Fifteen minutes later and they are pulling into the parking lot of Koi. Paparazzi are lined along the streets and Logan throws the keys to the valet and takes CeCe's hand. They make their way into the restaurant, and they are seated immediately. Logan and CeCe are holding hands and laughing when a load voice makes Logan grin widely.

"Dude! Hey Mr. Famous….got room for two more?" Logan jumps up and grabs Dick Casablancas in a hug. He takes a double look at the girl on Dick's arm and his smile widens.

"Oh my god, Mac! You look amazing!" Mac is holding onto Dick's arm, her dark hair wavy and hanging loose around her shoulders. He wraps Mac up into a hug and she laughs as he squeezes her.

"Hey Logan, how are you?" Logan quickly introduces CeCe to Dick and Mac and they all take their seats. Logan is still grinning, so happy to have some old friends back in his life. CeCe and Mac are talking and laughing, and Logan is glad that there is no weirdness between them. He turns to Dick and slaps him on the shoulder.

"Dude, how have you been man?" Dick shrugs and nods towards Mac. She looks at him and smiles, and Dick squeezes her hand.

"Just enjoying married life, trying to do well in school." Logan is still shocked that Dick and Mac are married. After their tumultuous pasts, Logan knew that they had found solace in each other. They had gotten married a year after Logan left. Dick had called Logan from Las Vegas, saying that he had gotten married, but promising this time it was going to stick.

"I'm really happy for you man." Dick nods and glances at CeCe. He looks back at Logan and raises an eyebrow.

"So, dating a brunette now huh? Not your usual type but I totally understand your choice." Logan laughs and shrugs, while CeCe looks over curiously. Mac giggles and leans over, whispering loud enough for the others to hear her.

"Don't mind my husband. He isn't the best with words but he has the best intentions." Dick makes a face and the table laughs. The four sit and enjoy their drinks and food for a couple hours longer. Dick and Mac tell the other couple that they have to get back before it gets too late. Logan pulls Mac away from the table and gives her another hug.

"Mac…how's Veronica?" She is taken back by his question, her eyes softening as she hears Veronica's name.

"She's good, Logan. She is still going to Hearst and working for her dad. The FBI thing didn't really interest her, so she's just focusing on work right now." He wants to ask about her and Piz, but quickly decides against it. _I don't want to know, it's none of my business anymore. _He nods and gives her another hug.

"I'm glad you guys made it up tonight. You don't know how much I've missed you both."

* * *

_Logan easily picks her body up, setting her effortlessly onto the kitchen counter. He lightly traces her side with his fingertips, moving slowly along the edge of her breast and lets his hand rest on her hip. She pulls him down for a kiss and he moves his other hand to her hair. The smell of her skin intoxicates him, and he leans into her neck, kissing slowly til he reaches her jaw. He pulls her closer desperately, as if their lives depend on it. Moving her hair out of the way, he lightly drags his teeth along her ear. He whispers to her and she moans against his shoulder. _

"_God Veronica, I love you so much." _

Logan sits up in bed, sweating and shaking from his vivid dream. He takes a deep breath and looks over at his sleeping lover. She is lying peacefully beside him and he is filled with immediate guilt. Careful not to wake her, he gets out of bed and quietly lets himself out of the bedroom. Glancing at the clock, he groans and looks for the bottle of scotch he had been drinking the night before. After pouring himself a glass, he sits on his balcony and looks out onto the Los Angeles skyline. Veronica…the one that got away, his one true love. Coming to haunt him in his dreams, always one step out of touch, never in his grasp. _How far do I have to go before I can get her out of my mind? _

"Logan?" CeCe is standing in the doorway, robe opened so he can see her movie star body wrapped in nothing but black lace. He smiles and motions for her to come to him. Sitting in his lap, he wraps his arms around her and nuzzles his face into her shoulder.

"Sorry sweetie. I just had an intense dream, shook me up, that's all." They make love on the balcony and no matter how hard he tries, Logan can't shake the image of Veronica from his mind.

_**If there is any interest in this story, I will update it. Please leave reviews if you think I should continue! Thanks for reading! **_


	2. Chapter 2 I Had Too Much To Dream

Veronica Mars

"Everybody Loves Me"

Spoilers: All of Veronica Mars is spoiled, through the end of the series.

Disclaimer: I do not own VM or any of its characters.

Rating: M for language and sexual situations

Characters: Ensemble, Eventual LoVe, MaDi

Summary: Story is set 2 years after season 3. Logan is a high paid actor, dating one of his co-stars and is happy until Veronica Mars comes back to town. Logan's POV. Angst/Romance

A/N: I got the idea for this story, and thought that I'd run with it and see how it ended up. I like the idea of Logan being with someone else and being completely happy, but Veronica pulls him back into her world. This story is not beta'd so all mistakes are mine and mine alone. If you enjoy, please leave feedback, it helps me get motivated to keep writing!

_**Thanks for all the great feedback! Now that I see that there is interest in this story, I will definitely keep writing. Here is the second chapter. Enjoy!**_

* * *

_Last night your shadow fell upon my lonely room._

_I touched your golden hair and tasted your perfume._

_Your eyes were filled with love the way they used to be._

_Your gentle hand reached out to comfort me._

* * *

**Chapter 2 "I Had Too Much To Dream Last Night"**

"_Tell me you love me." Logan pulls her legs up around his waist and buries his head into her shoulder._

"_God, I love you so fucking much." Leaning down, he kisses her with burning intensity, not letting his eyes off of her. She arches her back to meet him closer, and he moans as he feels himself deeper inside of her._

"_Say it Logan…say what I want to hear, please say it." She pants against him and he moves his lips to hers again, capturing them and claiming them as his own. He knows what she wants to hear and he's more than willing to oblige her._

"_Veronica… Veronica…" _

Logan sits up with a start, and leans his head into his hands. He has dreamt of her every night this week, and it's always the same. Making love to Veronica, telling her how much he loves her. He flinches when he feels CeCe's hand on his arm.

"Logan, what's wrong? You've been waking up like this for a week now. What are these dreams about?" In true Logan fashion, he leans to kiss her instead of answering her. Shushing her with his lips, he lays her back. _Can I fuck these dreams away? I can sure as hell try._

* * *

Sunlight pours into the apartment, causing Logan to wince as it hits his eyes. Scotch and late night dreams are the worst hangover, and he has a week of experience with them. Careful not to wake CeCe, he climbs out of bed and walks out to his living room. The cool hardwood feels good under his bare feet, and he can't wait til he's out on the water today. Surfing with Dick, something he did all the time when he was younger, seems like a special treat now. They have plans to meet at the beach first thing in the morning. He hears his alarm go off in the room, and CeCe is calling for him. He walks slowly to the bedroom and smiles when he sees her.

"Hey babe. Good morning." He leans down to kiss her, and takes a seat next to her on the bed. She smiles sleepily at him.

"Morning." She glances at the clock and groans. "Jeez, it's so early. What time are you leaving?"

"I gotta meet Dick in an hour. I'll probably be gone all day, what do you have going on today?" She stretches her arms above her head, and kicks the sheets off her legs.

"I have to do Cosmo today. Interview at nine, and then the photo shoot. I'm not sure how long it will take." Smiling at her he nods and she kisses him lightly. "Are you sure you're okay? You have me worried with these dreams."

"It's nothing. Nothing to worry about, I promise."

Two hours later, he is sitting on his board in the water with Dick, feeling the waves roll gently beneath him. Dick notices that he is quiet and looks at him questioningly.

"Dude…what's up with you? You have barely said two words since we been out here." Logan sighs and runs his hand through his wet hair.

"I've had kind of a stressful week, man. I've been…having these dreams." Dick raises an eyebrow and Logan laughs. "About Veronica. They are so vivid, it's like she is there with me. And then I wake up and CeCe is there, and I don't know I just feel hella guilty." Dick considers his words, and shrugs.

"I don't know what to tell you dude. The heart wants what the heart wants. Maybe you should come back to Neptune, pay Ronnie a visit." Logan is taken back by his suggestion. _Visit Veronica? Can I really just show up at her door two years later?_

* * *

Logan strips off his wet clothes and steps into his shower. Attempting to wash away dreams and bad thoughts he turns the water on and prays to the scalding water to take his mind off of Veronica. He closes his eyes and leans his head against the shower wall.

"_Logan…you can't forget me. I'm yours, I always will be." He feels her arms wrap around his waist from behind, and he sighs when her breasts press against his back. _

"_Veronica…I miss you so much." Turning around, he presses her against the shower wall and kisses her deeply. Sighing, she pulls him closer and runs her hands along his back. _

"_Logan…I want you to come home. I need you." _

Logan snaps out of his daydream when he feels the water run cold on his body. Veronica Mars…needing him? It was absurd; she had never needed him before. He is struggling to catch his breath when he hears the familiar tone of his phone from the other room. Grabbing a towel off of a nearby rack, he wraps it around his waist and grabs his phone. One new voicemail, he opens the phone and presses one to hear his messages.

"_Hey Logan. I know it's been a long time since we talked. I just wanted to say congratulations on your movie. I went and saw it, and it's amazing. I'm really proud of you. Well… I guess I'll talk to you later. Bye." _

He closes the phone slowly, and replays the message in his head. She had called him, she reached out to him. Two years he's been waiting for that phone call, and it finally came. He considers calling her back, but decides against it. _What would you say? 'Hey Veronica, been having dirty dreams about you all week. What a coincidence that you're calling me now!'_ He wanders aimlessly around his apartment, ending up on the balcony, still in his towel. The sound of the front door unlocking doesn't faze him; he doesn't flinch when he feels CeCe's hands on his shoulders. Massaging deep, she leans down and kisses the top of his head.

"Hey sweetie. How was surfing with Dick? Logan?" He looks up at her with tears in his eyes.

"I need to go home. I have to go back to Neptune."

* * *

"Logan…can we talk about this?" Logan is throwing clothes in a bag and he looks at her as he zips it up.

"Cee…this has nothing to do with you or us. I just need to get away for a while." He stops when he sees the tears start to fall, and he quickly uses his thumb to wipe them away. "I'm not saying this is the end of us. I just need a break; I need to clear my head. And I think the only way I can do that is by going to Neptune." He kisses her forehead and picks up his bag. "I'll call you when I get a chance okay. Please don't worry. Everything will be fine." He leaves her standing wide eyed and confused, and walks out the door without a look back.

A little over an hour later, Logan drives past the Welcome to Neptune sign and pulls out his cell phone.

"Neptune Grand, Neptune California please. Thank you. Hi yes, I need to book a suite. I'm not sure of the length of stay yet. Logan Echolls, you probably already have all my information on file. Thanks so much." Tossing the phone onto the seat beside him, Logan sighs and looks out at the ocean surrounding him. _It's good to be home. _

A strange feeling of déjà vu hits him as he pulls his car into the parking garage of the Grand. He recognizes the valet and grins as he gives him his keys.

"Mr. Echolls! I never thought we'd see you back around here. Will you be staying long?" Logan shrugs and takes his valet ticket.

"I don't know Mike. We'll see." Waving slightly, he picks up his bag and heads to the check in desk. After getting his key card, he heads up to his old room and unlocks the door. _Wow, everything looks exactly the same. _He throws his stuff down near the door, and settles down in a chair on the balcony.

"_Logan! You came home I can't believe it!" He pulls her to him and kisses her, hungry for the kind of kiss only she can give him. He looks down at her sweetly, and she beams up at him. _

"_I couldn't stay away from you." He picks her up easily and lays her on his bed. She giggles as he trails small kisses down her neck to her breasts and back up again. "I missed you so much Veronica." Her face is flushed and her lips reach his, aching to be closer to him. He kisses her deeply and gets lost in her intoxicating scent. She pulls away suddenly and looks at the side table._

"_Logan…your phone…your phone is ringing." She says breathlessly..._

Logan opens his eyes to the sound of his phone going off next to him. He looks at the caller id and sighs, not wanting to answer. _How do I tell my girlfriend that I can't get my ex out of my head? _

* * *

The Range Rover pulls into the parking lot of the Sunset Cliffs, and Logan shuts down the engine. Glancing up at apartment 110, he sighs and sets his head down on his arms. The lights in the apartment are on, and he can imagine Veronica and her dad eating dinner or watching TV. He sets his forehead on the steering wheel and closes his eyes.

"_Logan… I'm so glad you came to see me!" He picks her up and hugs her against him. Spinning into the apartment, he kisses her playfully. The world is set right when she is in his arms, and his heart feels free again._

"_Veronica… I can't believe you're here with me. You have no idea how much I missed you." She grins widely up at him and he can't help but kiss her again. _

"_Logan...I can't believe you're here!" _

The voice is so real that it shakes him awake. He takes a deep breath and looks out the window. Instead of seeing black night and her apartment in the distance, he sees Veronica. Holding Backup's leash, her hair tight in a ponytail, she is standing by his car door with a shocked look on her face.

"Oh my God Logan! I can't believe you're here!" After catching his breath he smiles and nods.

"Yeah…I'm here. I'm finally home."

_**Thanks to everyone that reviewed the first chapter of this story. I love reading your reviews! Hope you enjoyed the second chapter, I'll have Chapter 3 up soon!**_


	3. Chapter 3 Marchin' On

Veronica Mars

"Everybody Loves Me"

Spoilers: All of Veronica Mars is spoiled, through the end of the series.

Disclaimer: I do not own VM or any of its characters.

Rating: M for language and sexual situations

Characters: Ensemble, Eventual LoVe, MaDi

Summary: Story is set 2 years after season 3. Logan is a high paid actor, dating one of his co-stars and is happy until Veronica Mars comes back to town. Logan's POV. Angst/Romance

A/N: I got the idea for this story, and thought that I'd run with it and see how it ended up. I like the idea of Logan being with someone else and being completely happy, but Veronica pulls him back into her world. This story is not beta'd so all mistakes are mine and mine alone. If you enjoy, please leave feedback, it helps me get motivated to keep writing!

_**This is the second rewrite of Chapter 3. I actually had about 2500 words written for this chapter, and went back and deleted it all. I like strong Logan, the one that is happy and finally stands on his own feet. Hopefully this chapter will do that Logan justice. I was also thinking about the character of CeCe, and what she might look like. I think that if she was a real Veronica Mars character she would have been played by Lacey Chabert. Hopefully that puts a face to the character! Here is Chapter 3, I hope you enjoy! **_

* * *

_Time heals the wounds we couldn't close._

_Blood, sweat and tears dried up._

_We're okay._

_We kept marchin' on._

* * *

**Chapter 3 "Marchin' On" **

"I can't believe you're back!" Logan steps out of the car, and closes the door softly behind him. He turns around and smiles at the tiny blonde in front of him.

"Mars…how is it possible I've been gone two whole years and you haven't grown an inch?" She swats his arm playfully and blushes. Backup whines and Logan bends down to pat his head. "Hey buddy, how ya doing?" Logan stands up and leans against his car. Veronica looks at him questioningly and he just smiles.

"Logan…what are you doing here? I mean, it's not that I'm not happy to see you, but you're sitting all creeper like in front of my apartment, makes a girl wonder you know?" _Nice to know her sharp wit hasn't changed. _He grins and shrugs.

"I wanted to come up and say hi. I thought maybe it was too late, and then I guess I dozed off." _And had a dream about you, again, like I have every night for days. _Backup whines again and Logan looks at Veronica. "Does he need to go for a walk or what?" She shakes her head clear and laughs.

"Yeah he does. That's where we were headed when I saw you sleeping in your car. Do you…wanna come with us?" _A midnight stroll on the beach…yeah this is going to help when I'm trying to sleep tonight. _But he just nods and smiles and they head down the path to the beach. They walk in silence, and he catches her staring up at him every few moments. Finally, he can't hold back and laughs.

"What? Why do you keep looking at me like that?" She is quiet and shrugs, kicking a rock out her way as she walks.

"You're like…famous now." He stares at her, amused by her confession.

"Veronica…I've always been famous, come on." She laughs and nods her head.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But now you're like, _famous_ famous. Movie star lifestyle, hot co star girlfriend and all." He knows she's attempting a casual conversation about his relationship, and is failing miserably.

"Yah, what about you? You and Piz still together?" Veronica stops walking and bursts into a fit of laughter. He looks at her with his eyebrow raised, waiting for her response. She sits on a bench and let's Backup off his leash. Logan sits down easily next to her, and stretches his legs out in front of him.

"Oh God no. I stopped seeing Piz about a week after you left. He wasn't really for me…you know being a pussy and all." Logan looks at her with wide eyes, and she laughs.

"What? I'm just telling it how it is. Piz was…sweet. But you know me, I'm all about the bad boys."

"I remember. So, who's the lucky guy now? Anyone I know?" Veronica shook her head.

"No boyfriend. Just school and work, I don't really have a lot of time for anything else." She gets quiet and he tries to change the subject.

"So, I'm thinking of buying something down here. A house, close to the beach." She looks up at him surprised.

"Really? That's awesome Logan!" He nods. Her hand is dangerously close to his own, and he moves it, casually running it through his hair.

"Yeah, maybe. I need to get out of L.A., I fucking hate that town. I'm followed everywhere, can't go out to eat. I have to sneak away to surf, it sucks." Veronica nods, and he can tell she's trying to understand how he feels. She reaches over and lays her hand on his arm.

"You know everyone here, Logan. No one here gives a shit about you or what you do." She says with mock concern. He laughs and nods.

"Yeah you're right. Which is exactly why I came home." She calls Backup and they walk back to her apartment in silence. They stop at his car and he checks his watch.

"I should get going. I have an appointment with a realtor in the morning." She nods and smiles and he pulls her into an unexpected hug. Her body, rigid at first, relaxes in his arms and he holds her for what seems to him like hours.

"Veronica, I really missed you." He feels her stiffen in his arms, and he lets go of her. She looks up at him, tears in her eyes.

"I missed you too." She says before turning and hurrying up the stairs. He starts to call after her, and she turns around to wave, as if saying she was okay. _Great going Logan. You scared her away…again._

* * *

Sunlight streaks through the window and Logan is up before his alarm can go off. He had a surprisingly dream free night, and figures that it must be because he's back in Neptune. The sound of the alarm starts to blare and he rolls his eyes and turns it off. A quick check at his phone reveals CeCe called him three times the previous night and he kicks himself for not calling her back. He picks up his cell and dials her number. A few rings later, he hears her answer and knows she is still half asleep.

"Hey baby. What are you doing?" He smiles when he hears her squeal a bit.

"Logan! I'm so glad you called, I've been worried sick!" His heart breaks a bit, knowing that he's made her feel bad.

"I'm sorry, Cee. Sometimes I gotta just get away; it's how I deal with stuff." She sighs.

"Okay, I can understand that. How long do you think you'll stay? I hate sleeping alone, I missed you last night." He lays his head on his pillow and closes his eyes.

"I missed you too. I don't know for sure, babe. I'm gonna spend some time with Dick, and take it easy. I've been working nonstop for two years, I need a break."

"Okay, don't stay away too long. I'm gonna need some Logan lovin' soon." He laughs.

"Yeah, I can't imagine how hard it's gonna be to live without that. I gotta go pumpkin; I have to meet with someone in about an hour. I'll call you when I get a chance okay?" He tells her goodbye and closes the phone. He feels guilty for not telling her that he's meeting a realtor, but he's not sure what that even means yet. After a quick shower and breakfast from room service, he's ready to start his house hunt.

Twenty minutes later, his Range Rover is parked in front of Neptune Reality. He walks in and tells the receptionist he has an appointment with a realtor named Mary Kern. The receptionist motions to a nearby office and Logan walks in, with a quick tap to the door. The realtor is on the phone when he walks in, and she nods and motions for him to sit down.

"I want a list of those properties on my desk in the next fifteen minutes. I'm serious Jerry, don't let me down!" She hangs up the phone and extends her hand to Logan, who shakes it. "Mr. Echolls? It's nice to meet you."

"You too, Ms. Kern. Thank you for meeting with me on such short notice." She waves him off.

"Call me Mary, please. And no worries at all, I just hope that we can find you the house of your dreams." She starts to search her desk, and finds the stack of papers she was looking for. Handing them to Logan, she starts to tell him about the properties.

"Here is a few of the properties I could find with your specifications. All are within walking distance to the beach. Three of them are actually on the beach; if that's something you'd be interested in. All have at least four bedrooms. The one I think you'd like the most is the first one there. It's a five bedroom, three bathroom. Not on the beach but it has a pool with a pool house. It sits on a very large plot of land, and it's just an exquisite piece of property." Logan looks over the houses, and agrees that it's the one he likes the most.

"This is amazing, Mary. This reminds me of my families' home, but much less…ostentatious." Mary suggests a visit to the house and Logan readily agrees.

Logan pulls his car into the driveway, and immediately falls in love with the house. It's large and luxurious, but also has a sense of home to him. A quick walk-through confirms this, and he turns to Mary.

"I want this house, Mary. Can you make this happen?" Mary is beside herself with excitement.

"Of course Mr. Echolls. Consider this house, yours." Logan looks around and smiles. _Mine. My own home. _

* * *

Logan walks excitedly up to his room, and pushes the keycard in. He grabs a beer from the fridge and pops it open, taking a long pull before setting in back down. He pulls out his cell phone and dials Dick's number.

"Dude! What are you doing?" Dick informs him that he is in the middle of "manscaping" and Logan grimaces. "Totally didn't need to know that. Dude, I want to celebrate. Get your hands of your balls, grab your wife, and come to my hotel suite tonight. I'll tell you what we're celebrating when you get here. Alright man, see you in a few." Laughing at his friend, he presses end and dials another number. He gets the voicemail and leaves a quick message. "Hey Veronica it's Logan. I'm having a little get together tonight at my suite. I want you to come, if you have time. Bring Wallace along, if he's free. I got a surprise for everyone. Hope you can make it." He clicks the phone shut and smiles to himself. _Today is the start of great things. Maybe life can finally be normal for me. _A knock on the door makes him jump a bit in surprise and he knows there is no way Dick and Mac are already here. He takes another drink of his beer and pulls open the door. Logan is a little surprised to see Veronica standing there, hands awkwardly pushed into her pockets. He is even more shocked when she rushes up to him and pulls him down to kiss her. He hungrily kisses her back, as if nothing else in the world mattered except for them. _Or maybe it's not normal after all. _


	4. Chapter 4 Lips Of An Angel

Veronica Mars

"Everybody Loves Me"

Spoilers: All of Veronica Mars is spoiled, through the end of the series.

Disclaimer: I do not own VM or any of its characters.

Rating: M for language and sexual situations

Characters: Ensemble, Eventual LoVe, MaDi

Summary: Story is set 2 years after season 3. Logan is a high paid actor, dating one of his co-stars and is happy until Veronica Mars comes back to town. Logan's POV. Angst/Romance

A/N: I got the idea for this story, and thought that I'd run with it and see how it ended up. I like the idea of Logan being with someone else and being completely happy, but Veronica pulls him back into her world. This story is not beta'd so all mistakes are mine and mine alone. If you enjoy, please leave feedback, it helps me get motivated to keep writing!

_**Thanks for the continued support and reviews! Chapter 4 has been troubling for me, but here it is, I hope you enjoy!**_

_Hearing those words it makes me weak. _

_And I never want to say goodbye._

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful._

_With the lips of an angel._

* * *

**Chapter 4 "Lips Of An Angel" **

"Veronica…wait…" Logan pulls away from her reluctantly, and she stares up at him with wide confused eyes. A horrified look crosses her face, and she starts to turn away. He pulls her arm and turns her to face him. Putting a finger under her chin he tilts her head up. "Hey…I'm not saying I don't want to kiss you. I'm saying that I can't kiss you now. I have a girlfriend, Veronica. I'm not a cheater; you know that more than anyone." She nods sadly and he pulls her into a hug.

"Logan, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I've been trying to push back my feelings for you, for two years. Every day I've wanted to call you, to beg for you to come home." Logan's heart breaks a little and he hugs her tighter.

"Why didn't you Veronica? I would have come home, if you would have just told me you wanted me to." Tears stain his shirt as she silently sobs in his arms.

"I couldn't ask you to do that. I saw you on TV; saw how happy you were with your new job and your new girlfriend. I didn't want to be selfish, you deserve to be happy." Wiping her eyes, she pulls away from him. He brushes her hair from her face, and keeps his hand on her cheek.

"Veronica, I would have done anything for you. I came back to Neptune to see you, because I've been thinking about you nonstop. I've been dreaming about you every night. And…as much as I would love to kiss you right now, I have to talk to CeCe first. I have to do this the right way." Logan watches her as she nods slowly and moves to sit on the couch. "Dick and Mac are on their way over, to celebrate with me. I bought a house here today, I'm moving back to Neptune." Veronica looks up surprised, and smiles warmly at him. A knock at the door makes them both glance up. "That was fast, Dick must have dragged Mac out the door." He laughs as he opens the door and stops cold when he sees who is standing there.

"CeCe? What are you doing here?" CeCe is standing at the door, luggage in hand. She drops it when she sees Logan and jumps into his arms.

"Hi baby! I couldn't stand to be away from you for one more day! I called around and found out you were staying here. I missed you so much!" He is almost knocked off his feet when she wraps her arms around his neck to kiss him. He halfheartedly kisses her back, and she pulls away to look at him. "What's wrong, Logan? Aren't you glad to see me?" He smiles lightly.

"Of course I am. I'm just surprised, that's all." He motions for her to come in, and she catches a glimpse of Veronica sitting on the couch. She looks at him with an eyebrow raised and he throws a look at Veronica, who looks mortified. "Cee…this is Veronica. I invited her, Mac and Dick over to hang out tonight." CeCe smiles at Veronica and holds out her hand, which Veronica shakes tentatively.

"Veronica! It's so nice to finally meet you! Logan has told me so many stories; I can't believe that you're a real person!" Veronica looks at Logan, who just laughs uncomfortably and shrugs.

"It's nice to meet you too, CeCe. Logan…I should get going. I have this case that I'm working on, and I have a class in the morning. CeCe, it really was very nice to meet you." Veronica walks out the door without a look back and Logan watches her wistfully. When he hears the door close he turns to look at CeCe. _Could she have showed up at a worst time?_

* * *

Dick and Mac are sitting on Logan's couch, with CeCe sitting near them, when Logan stands up to make his announcement.

"I invited you guys here because I wanted you to be the first to know that today I bought a house in Neptune!" Dick and Mac jump up to hug him, but Logan notices CeCe looks upset. He looks at her with an eyebrow raised, and she shrugs and gets up to go in his bedroom. He looks at the others and excuses himself.

"CeCe? What's wrong with you?" She is sitting on his bed, head in her hands. Sitting next to her, he puts his arm around her shoulders and she moves away from him. "Cee...what's the matter?" She has tears in her eyes when she looks up at him.

"Logan, were you going to come home, ever? You are gone for two days, and you've already bought a house here?" Logan stands up and paces around the room, before settling on a spot. He leans against the wall, and looks at her.

"Cee…Neptune is my home. I've been running away for two years. Running away from the memories of this town, memories of my father and all the shit that has happened to me. I can't run away anymore. I honestly don't see what the big deal is…" CeCe shakes her head and sighs.

"You don't because you're thinking of yourself, Logan. How are we supposed to be together if you live in Neptune, and I live in L.A.? Did you think about that, or do you not even care?" Logan shrugs and looks away from her.

"I don't know what to say. I care about you, you know I do. I can't make decisions based on other people anymore though, Cee and that's all I've ever done. I have to live for myself; I have to do what's right for me." She stands up and looks at him sadly.

"And I guess I'm just holding you back from being happy….I'm going to go now." He considers stopping her but stands aside as she picks up her bag. "We could have been happy, if you ever gave us a chance."

* * *

Logan lies down on his bed, his eyes closing as soon as his head hits the pillow. Dick and Mac had stayed for a few hours after CeCe left, and now Logan was alone again. Sleep comes quickly and Logan dreams of Veronica again. He tosses and turns in bed, waking up randomly throughout the night. After the third wakeup he decides that sleep is overrated, and gets out of bed. He wanders around the hotel room until he ends up on the balcony, and he closes his eyes as the cool breeze hits his face. _This is what you wanted Logan. You wanted to be free; you wanted life back in Neptune. Now you're where you were two years ago, are you happy now? _

* * *

The next two weeks go by in a blur for Logan. He signs the necessary papers and makes the necessary phone calls to get the keys to his house. He meets with contractors and decorators, all who assure him that his home will be ready by the end of the month. He spends most of his time with Dick, surfing and playing video games, all meals courtesy of room service. Dreams of Veronica haunt him every night, and sometimes he picks up the phone to call her, but decides against it. Tonight is different, though. He picks up his cell phone, and stares at her number on the screen. Taking a deep breath he pushes send and puts the phone to his ear. She answers after two rings and his heart skips a beat when he hears her voice.

"Hey Veronica, how are you?"

"Logan...hey. I'm good, I guess. How are you?" Logan rests his head on the back of his couch.

"Good, considering." Logan is sure she knows about his breakup with CeCe, since it has been on every entertainment news channel for the past two weeks. '_Sources say Logan Echolls breaks it off with CeCe Bastia.' Sources…meaning CeCe probably. _

"I heard about CeCe, I'm sorry about that."

"Yeah, me too. Hey, I called because I'm moving into the house this weekend. I wanted to know if you wanted to come by, celebrate with a little housewarming party."

"That sounds great, Logan. Are Dick and Mac going to be there?" Logan licks his lips, getting up the courage to say what he really wants to say.

"I was thinking maybe it could be just me and you? I could order us in some Italian food, watch a movie or two?" He hears her take a deep breath, and he closes his eyes in anticipation of her answer.

"Yeah…okay. Sounds good." He lets out the breath he's been holding and tells her the address of the new house.

"Saturday night, maybe around eight?" She agrees and Logan hangs up the phone with a smile on his face.

* * *

Logan glances around his new house and is stunned by how perfect it is for him. The hardwood floors his contractors put in the entire house are smooth and clean. Logan requested the decorators added his favorite color green to wherever they could. Everything is new, couches and beds, tables & chairs. His kitchen is fully stocked, brand new appliances gleaming shimmery silver in the sunlight. Two giant windows in the main living room look out on the pool, and the grass beyond stretches further than he can see. He wanders around the house, looking into various rooms to judge the decorator's work. He ends up in the master bedroom and is pleasantly surprised by the look. A king sized bed sits against a wall of windows in the middle of a large room. Dressed in white and brown bedding, it looks more comfortable than any bed he's ever had. Large oak dressers and side tables complete the room.

The clock in the dining room reads 7:25, and Logan is busying himself around his kitchen, setting the dining table for two. Dinner arrives ten minutes before eight, and Logan is dishing out the lasagna when the doorbell rings. He lights two candles quickly, and goes to pull open the door. His smile widens when he sees her, and she grins back at him.

"Hey, please come in." He pulls the door open wide and she steps inside. She glances around, amazed.

"Wow Logan, this place is beautiful."

"Thank you, the decorators did a really good job. Let's eat before dinner gets cold, and then I'll give you a tour." She nods and follows him into the kitchen. He pulls out her chair and she smiles as she sits down, and he takes the seat across from her. She looks down at her plate, clearly excited.

"Mmm lasagna, my favorite!" He laughs as she digs into her talk while they eat, laughing easily with each other. Logan can't help but admire her beauty, resting his face in his hands to watch her from across the table. When the last of the lasagna is gone, Logan stands and quickly takes their plates away.

"So, how about that tour?" Veronica asks him, holding out her hand. He takes it, and begins showing her every room of the house. When they reach the master bedroom, Veronica takes a deep breath at the beauty of it.

"Logan this is amazing!" He smiles and nods as she sits on the bed. She looks at him shyly and pats the bed next to her. Attempting to control his feelings for her, he takes a seat next to her. She turns to him and reaches for his hand. "I'm really glad you invited me over tonight." Slowly but steadily he takes his free hand and moves it to her cheek. Her eyes close in anticipation and he runs the back of his fingertips down her neck. Her eyes flutter open and he bends his head slightly to hers.

"Logan…" He silences her with a kiss and she moans gently against his mouth. He kisses her lightly at first, and when he feels her hands in his hair he deepens the kiss. He pulls away suddenly and she looks at him with searching eyes. He looks down at her and laughs, and she raises an eyebrow curiously.

"This isn't a dream, is it?" She pulls his face back to hers and kisses him with a fierce intensity.

"No Logan, this isn't a dream. I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere."


	5. Chapter 5 Edge Of The Ocean

Veronica Mars

"Everybody Loves Me"

Spoilers: All of Veronica Mars is spoiled, through the end of the series.

Disclaimer: I do not own VM or any of its characters.

Rating: M for language and sexual situations

Characters: Ensemble, Eventual LoVe, MaDi

Summary: Story is set 2 years after season 3. Logan is a high paid actor, dating one of his co-stars and is happy until Veronica Mars comes back to town. Logan's POV. Angst/Romance

A/N: I got the idea for this story, and thought that I'd run with it and see how it ended up. I like the idea of Logan being with someone else and being completely happy, but Veronica pulls him back into her world. This story is not beta'd so all mistakes are mine and mine alone. If you enjoy, please leave feedback, it helps me get motivated to keep writing!

_**Sorry for the lack of updates, I've been busy outlining this chapter so it would be perfect for my readers. Thanks for the continued reviews; I am taking into account everything you want to know. Hopefully this will answer some questions for everyone! Thanks again and please enjoy Chapter 5! **_

* * *

_We can begin again._

_Shed our skin, let the sun shine in._

_At the edge of the ocean._

_We can start over again._

* * *

**Chapter 5 "Edge of the Ocean" **

"Tell me about it…"

Moonlight washes Logan's bedroom in blue, as he lies naked next to Veronica. His fingertips trail lazily down her side, across her hip and back up again. Her eyes are closed, satisfaction and pleasure apparent in her smile. Logan's question causes her eyes to flutter and open, and she looks at him with curiosity.

"Tell you about what?" Leaning down, he touches her forehead with hers and lightly kisses her lips.

"Tell me about the past two years….when I was gone. Tell me about it." She sighs slightly and leans back against the headboard.

"I don't know Logan; the past two years sort of flew by and went slow as hell at the same time, if that makes any sense. Nothing out of the extraordinary happened. Went to school, dated a few guys…" This causes Logan to raise an eyebrow and she laughs at his response. "No one special, just dated to pass the time. Went to school, solved some cases…just like the old times." Logan reaches for her and pulls her body close to his. He twirls a strand of her hair around his finger.

"Did you miss me?" A small smile crosses her lips and he revels in the sight.

"Of course I did. I told you, I thought about calling you every day. But then one day I was watching E! News, saw a story about you dating an actress, I knew I couldn't compete with that." Logan looks at her seriously and tilts her head up to his.

"Veronica…you're everything to me. No one…and I mean no one…could ever compare to you." Her mouth is on his then, and he's hers again. Falling hard and fast into something unknown and familiar all at once. Lost in her eyes and her smell, hoping he'll never find his way back again.

* * *

"Logan…dude. I haven't heard from you in like a week…are you dead? What the hell is going on? Call me…seriously…I'm not fucking around." Logan shakes his head and laugh, handing his cell phone to Veronica, so she can replay Dick's message. She giggles and tosses the phone back to him.

"Aww…he's worried about you. That's sweet…and kinda scary at the same time." Logan kisses her forehead and gets up, wrapping a towel around his waist.

"I'm starving, cold Chinese?" She nods excitedly and he smiles and walks into the kitchen. A week had gone by, and Veronica had been spending every night with Logan at his new place. He quickly grabs two containers of Chinese food and two sets of chopsticks and heads back into his room.

"Yum!" Veronica reaches for hers and Logan laughs, smiling down at his girl. _My girl…Veronica Mars is my girl again. _He is giddy with happiness on the inside, but he plays it cool in front of her. _Don't want to mess this up again, Logan. Take it slow…take it easy. _He lowers himself onto the bed beside her, and she wraps the sheet around her as she eats. She catches him staring at her and laughs.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Shrugging, he kisses her, taking the container from her hands and puts it on the nightstand. She kisses him back deeply and he tangles his hands in her hair, carefully laying her down beneath him. He pulls away and looks into her eyes.

"I never stopped loving you, Veronica." Smiling, she pulls his head back down and kisses him again.

"Neither did I."

* * *

Logan pulls away from Veronica, skin slick with sweat, his breath ragged and uneven. She falls back onto the bed, clearly exhausted. He turns onto his side, and props his head onto his hand.

"That was fun." He says simply and she giggles. Nodding, she runs a hand through her dampened hair and groans.

"I need a shower…badly." He kisses her shoulder, dragging his tongue across her salty skin. Her body shudders at his touch, and he smiles through his kisses, glad to know his effect on her. She pulls away reluctantly and stands up, wrapping the sheet around her naked body. "I have class in an hour; I really need to get going." He pouts, sticking his bottom lip out dramatically and she grins.

"Okay okay. I guess I'll call Dick, see if he wants to hang out or something." She nods and walks into the bathroom, and he lays his head back down on the pillow. His phone starts ringing next to him, and he answers without looking to see who it is.

"Logan! Where in the hell are you? I've been trying to get a hold of you for almost a month now!" Logan rolls his eyes at his agent's voice, and sits up.

"I'm in Neptune, Harvey. What do you want?"

"You got an audition on Monday. James Cameron wants you to read for the lead in his new movie. It's an eight figure paycheck, Logan. This is a bad time for you to be fucking around in Neptune." Logan glances at the sound of the shower running in the bathroom and sighs.

"Harvey, I just got settled here…"

"Logan, think about this. It's your career we're talking about here. Eight figures Logan…think about it."

_**Flashback Four Years Before**_

Logan sits in his dad's silver sports car, listening to him argue with his agent over a new script.

"Are they going to meet my quote? Hot damn!" Aaron presses the phone against his shirt and leans into the car towards Logan. "Son…how do you argue with eight figures? You can't…can't be done." Logan nods softly and stares ahead.

_**Present Day **_

"Harvey…I need to think about it. I said I wanted to take a break, a month isn't really long enough. Let me think about it, okay? I'll have an answer for you by the weekend." Logan closes the phone and throws it onto the nightstand. Tears sting his eyes as he thinks about Aaron. _I can't end up like him, no matter what. _

* * *

Waves rock Logan's board side to side, as he dangles his legs into the water. He runs a hand through his wet hair, and closes his eyes, breathing in the damp salty air. Dick paddles up next to him, and sits up on his board.

"So…what's the 411? Been playing doctor with Ronnie all week or what?" Logan punches him playfully in the arm and Dick rubs the spot dramatically. "What?"

"I just love being with her, man. It makes everything else nonexistent. You got Mac…I'm sure you know what I mean." Dick nods in agreement. "How did that happen anyways…you and Mac? I never really got the whole story."

"Well, after you left, I didn't really have anyone to hang out with. I had the Pi Sigs but they are piece of shit friends, not really worth a damn. We hired Mac to re-do the frat's website, and we started hanging out. I realized she was a down ass chick, and I went after her." Logan listens intently, musing about how different things were when he was gone. "She resisted at first, obviously I didn't have the best reputation, but she came around eventually. We did the secret dating thing for awhile, and one day we decided to tell everyone. That night we hopped on a plane to Vegas." Logan nods and sighs.

"My agent wants me to do this new movie. Says I'll make eight figures but I'll have to go back to L.A. for awhile to do it. I don't want to leave Veronica, even if it's only for three months. What do you think I should do?" Dick looks at him wide-eyed and throws his hands up.

"Dude…I have no idea. I'm sure Veronica would understand, it's like your job now. You gotta make that decision on your own man." Logan smiles appreciatively at Dick.

"You're a pretty smart guy, Dick." Dick grins.

"Duh."

* * *

Sunlight is pouring into Logan's living room, drenching everything in buttery yellow. Logan closes his eyes, concentrating on the music pouring from the speakers. He doesn't move when the door opens and closes behind him, and he smiles to himself when he feels Veronica next to him. She leans her head on his shoulder.

"Hey." She says softly, and he opens his eyes to look at her.

"Hey." Without another word his mouth is on hers and he pulls her into his lap. He rids her of her shirt quickly, and kisses her body softly as he works on the rest of her clothes. Veronica moves her lips to the base of his neck, kissing and nibbling his skin as he sheds off his own clothing. He lifts her easily, setting her onto him and he groans as he slides into her. She sits still for a minute, looking deeply into his eyes until he can't take it anymore and he grabs her hips and slowly pushes further into her. Gasping for breath, they move together. Hands and lips move at frantic rates, Logan clutching her as if she will disappear at any moment. They find release together and Veronica stays where she is, Logan struggling to catch his breath beneath her. Minutes feel like hours as they lay in each other's arms, legs intertwined. No words are spoken; the only sounds are the rhythmic beating of the music in the room, and the deep breaths they take to stay calm. Looking up, Logan brushes his hand against her cheek and she gazes into his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Logan shakes his head slowly, kissing her gently to silence her questions.

"No words…just sit here with me." He pulls her onto the couch so she's sitting next to him, and they stay like that until they fall asleep.

Logan wakes first, hours later and Veronica follows when she feels him moving. He sits up and rests his head in his hands, and she puts an arm over his shoulders.

"Logan…what's going on?" He lets out a breath and looks up at her.

"My agent called today, said there is some big movie I've been asked to audition for. It's a James Cameron movie, apparently it's supposed be huge." Veronica's eyes are bright as she hugs him.

"Logan that's amazing! When are you going to audition?" He sighs and confusion crosses her face. "What's wrong?"

"Veronica, if I get this part, I'm going to be gone for three months. Shooting a movie is a long and grueling process; I won't have much free time. Are we prepared for this?" She holds his hand and smiles at him.

"Logan, I am here for you, don't you see that? No matter where you are, or how long you're gone, I'll be right here when you get back." He nods and moves her closer to him.

"You're right. We'll get through this. No matter what."


	6. Chapter 6 So Far Away

Veronica Mars

"Everybody Loves Me"

Spoilers: All of Veronica Mars is spoiled, through the end of the series.

Disclaimer: I do not own VM or any of its characters.

Rating: M for language and sexual situations

Characters: Ensemble, Eventual LoVe, MaDi

Summary: Story is set 2 years after season 3. Logan is a high paid actor, dating one of his co-stars and is happy until Veronica Mars comes back to town. Logan's POV. Angst/Romance

A/N: I got the idea for this story, and thought that I'd run with it and see how it ended up. I like the idea of Logan being with someone else and being completely happy, but Veronica pulls him back into her world. This story is not beta'd so all mistakes are mine and mine alone. If you enjoy, please leave feedback, it helps me get motivated to keep writing!

_**Surprise! Two chapters for the price of one! This chapter came to me rather quickly. I wanted to go into detail about what Logan's life is like when he's in L.A. Thanks for all the reviews, I'm so glad you love this story as much as I do! Enjoy Chapter 6! **_

_

* * *

_

I'm tired of being in love and being all alone.

_When you're so far away from me._

_I'm tired of making out on the telephone._

_And you're so far away from me._

* * *

**Chapter 6 "So Far Away" **

**5 weeks later…**

"I miss you baby. I'll talk to you later, okay. I love you too." Logan sighs and closes his cell phone and throws it onto his couch. He had only been gone two weeks, and it was already the longest of his life. He had made a point to call Veronica every night, to make sure she knew that he was there for her. This conversation had been hard, she was upset that he was gone and he wanted nothing more than to comfort her. He walks aimlessly around his apartment, irritated that it's not his house, that Veronica isn't lying naked on his bed. When he moved back in, he had to go around the apartment to remove all of the pictures of him and CeCe lying around. Framed picture of his ex girlfriend's face were replaced with Veronica, his beautiful Veronica. Her pictures around brought him more sadness than happiness, sad that he couldn't be with her every second of every day.

The past two weeks had been hectic for him. The audition had gone very well; he got the part on the spot, and found out that his co-star was none other than his old pal Conner Larkin. Production had gotten underway immediately, Logan and Conner being the last two people to be cast. He worked constantly, sometimes spending eighteen hour days filming. Long days turning into early mornings, Logan catching sleep whenever he had a chance. The movie he was filming reminded him of a Call of Duty game, war fought on American soil. He played a young Army lieutenant, and some of his days were spent with real military personnel, learning military procedures and commands. Logan was excited for this part, and he could tell that this would be one of the best war movies ever made.

Logan checks the clock and rolls his eyes. He has five hours before he's due on set, so he throws his pajama pants on and gets into bed. Sleep finds him fast and he slips into a dreamless slumber. He wakes a few hours later by the sound of his alarm and he reluctantly gets up to get ready.

Walking onto the lot makes Logan feel like he's in another world. Huge sets are constructed to recreate the streets of New York City and Logan spots Conner sitting on a director's chair nearby. Conner sees him and waves and Logan nods and walks over to him.

"What's up Logan?" Conner asks, clapping Logan on the shoulder. Logan shrugs and sits down next to him.

"Not much man. Tried to get some sleep last night, didn't work out so well." Conner nods knowingly, he had been in this business a lot longer than Logan.

"How's Ms. Vee? Up to any P.I. shenanigans?" Logan laughs and smiles as the makeup girls walk to their chairs.

"When isn't she up to shenanigans?" They laugh as the makeup artists get to work, fixing their hair and applying the makeup for the day. Logan waves to Conner and heads to his trailer to grab his script, before he heads to the wardrobe department. Thirty minutes later he is in his Army uniform and he's ready for battle. Once the camera starts rolling he's no longer Logan Echolls but instead Lt. Johnny Frazier and the thoughts of real life slip quietly out of his head.

* * *

Logan is asleep in his trailer, exhausted after a grueling day of filming when he is woken up by a knock on his door. He squints his eyes from the sunlight and gets up slowly. He pulls open the door and sighs when he sees who is standing there.

"CeCe…what are you doing here?" She sweetly and glances inside the trailer.

"Hey Logan. Heard you were back in town and thought I'd say hi. Nice digs!" She starts to step in the door but he holds his arm out.

"Cee…what do you want?" She gives him a faux hurt look.

"Logan, why are you treating me like this? I just came to tell how much I miss you, baby." She reaches her hands up to his face and he pulls back immediately.

"Cee, you need to leave. We're not together anymore, I'm with Veronica now. You need to go."

"Wow Logan. Leaving me for your little high school sweetheart? It would be adorable if it wasn't so pathetic." She smiles sweetly as she flips him off and turns on her heel. He watches her walk away in silent anger, cursing her under his breath. _If only it were legal to punch a girl in the face… _Conner walks up then, looking over his shoulder at a clearly angry CeCe. He looks at Logan with an eyebrow raised and Logan shakes his head.

"Don't ask dude. Seriously, that chick is a total whack job." Conner rolls his eyes.

"Welcome to Hollywood, who here isn't a total whack job." Logan laughs and motions for Conner to come into his trailer. Conner takes a seat on the small couch and looks around. "Dude, how do you have a nicer trailer than me? I'm way more famous than you!"

* * *

"What are you wearing?" Veronica giggles on the other line and Logan smiles to himself.

"I'm not having phone sex with you; my dad is in the other room!" Logan rolls his eyes.

"So what, I have a good phone I can hear you when you whisper." She laughs again and he grins.

"How was work today? Or…is it considered work for you? I mean, you're such a natural drama king it must be a day at the park for you." Logan laughs.

"Those are fightin' words missy. And it was fine. Me and Conner had some scenes together, but because there is so much going on we spent like eight hours on one scene."

"Wow that's intense. If I would have known you were working with Conner I would have moved up there with you."

"Oh so that's how it is. I told you, his abs aren't even real. I've actually scene a tanning professional go into his trailer with one of those little spray guns…"

"After she was done, did she do yours?" Logan laughs and shakes his head. Their witty banner was the stuff of legends, and even miles away she could still make him laugh.

"Hey now…stay above the belt." Her laugh turns husky and Logan licks his lips at the sound.

"I thought you wanted me below the belt?" He takes a deep breath and lies on his bed.

"Tell me more…"

* * *

"And…cut! Great job everyone, that's a wrap for the weekend. See you all on Monday!" Logan turns to Conner and grins, slapping him a high five. They walk together towards their trailers.

"So what are your plans for the weekend?" Logan asks him and Conner gives him a sly smirk.

"I'm have a date with an Olsen twin on Saturday so…that should be fun." Logan raises an eyebrow.

"Really? Which one?" Conner laughs and waves as he walks towards his trailer.

"Does it matter?" Logan shakes his head and walks towards his own trailer, changing back into his regular clothes. He checks the clock, and grabs his car keys. A quick trip to his apartment for two days worth of clothes and he's on the road towards Neptune. Logan had known about this break for a few days, but decided it would be fun to surprise Veronica.

An hour later, he makes the turnoff to Neptune, and shortly after that he's pulling into his driveway. He drops his bag inside and pulls out his cell phone.

"Hey baby, how are you?" He can hear from her tone that she's happy to hear from him.

"Hey! I didn't think I'd hear from you so soon. How was shooting today?" He wanders into the kitchen, and goes through the stack of mail on his counter.

"It was good, pretty long day though. Where are you, what are you doing?" He throws the mail back down and grabs his car keys, ready to go wherever she says she is.

"I'm on campus, at the cafeteria. I have a break between classes, and needed some caffeine to keep me going." He smiles as he starts the car and starts the short drive to Hearst. He keeps her on the phone with small talk as he pulls into a parking space in front of the main building.

"What are you wearing?" Veronica laughs and he imagines her rolling her eyes at him.

"Wow you're a horn dog…why don't you guess what I'm wearing and I'll tell you if you're right." He walks up to the cafeteria and leans against the wall.

"Hmm…blue jeans, a green and white striped sweater." He can see Veronica's stunned face, and then watches her turn around. He raises an eyebrow and smirks at her. He loves the grin she gets on her face and she jumps up to run to him.

"Oh my God! What are you doing here? I can't believe it!" He laughs and pulls her into a hug.

"Production was halted for the holiday weekend; I don't have to go back til Monday night." Her eyes are bright and filled with love and he kisses her deeply. "I'm so glad to be home. Why don't you skip your class tonight and come home with me?" She nods silently and goes to her table to grab her bag. After stopping for takeout on the way back to his house, they pull into the driveway of his house. He rushes over to open her car door and picks her up out of the car. He spins her around, kissing her and giggling as they go through the front door. He sets her down in the foyer and kisses her nose. She looks up at him and smiles.

"Why do you always insist on entering a house that way?" He picks her up again and spins her once more.

"It's my signature move…I thought you loved that." She nods and he picks her up this time, cradling her in his arms. She giggles and tries to get down.

"Logan what are you doing?" He starts up the stairs to his bedroom and kisses her lightly.

"I haven't seen you in two weeks, dinner can wait."

* * *

Monday night comes way too quick for Logan. After a weekend spent entirely in bed, he muses to himself that his legs barely work. He drives Veronica home before he heads out and promises her he'll be back soon.

"I'm gonna miss you…I wish I could come with you." He touches her forehead to his as they lean against his car.

"Me too, and you would have if it wasn't for school. I gotta go but I'll call you as soon as I'm home. I love you." She smiles slightly and reaches up to kiss him once more.

"I love you too. Drive careful, I'll talk to you later." He gives her a small last kiss and gets back into his car. Waving, he pulls his car out of complex and heads back to L.A. When he's back to his apartment, he tosses his bag onto the couch and lies down. _Why do I insist on leaving a perfect life in Neptune with Veronica, for a tiny apartment all by myself? _He clicks on the TV and flips through the channels randomly. After his long weekend with Veronica, his exhaustion level is at an all time high. He drifts off to sleep, not caring about when he has to wake up, or what his job will entail the next day. He cares only about her and the look on her face when she saw him. And that is what he dreams about that night, and that's what keeps the smile on his face while he sleeps.


	7. Chapter 7 Wonderwall

Veronica Mars

"Everybody Loves Me"

Spoilers: All of Veronica Mars is spoiled, through the end of the series.

Disclaimer: I do not own VM or any of its characters.

Rating: M for language and sexual situations

Characters: Ensemble, Eventual LoVe, MaDi

Summary: Story is set 2 years after season 3. Logan is a high paid actor, dating one of his co-stars and is happy until Veronica Mars comes back to town. Logan's POV. Angst/Romance

A/N: I got the idea for this story, and thought that I'd run with it and see how it ended up. I like the idea of Logan being with someone else and being completely happy, but Veronica pulls him back into her world. This story is not beta'd so all mistakes are mine and mine alone. If you enjoy, please leave feedback, it helps me get motivated to keep writing!

_**I am really enjoying reading everyone's reviews of this story. I'm going to try to touch on some bases in this chapter that have been brought up. There is always a method to my madness I promise! Thanks for reading, thanks for reviewing; you guys keep me going every day! Here's Chapter 7, enjoy!**_

* * *

_I said maybe._

_You're gonna be the one that saves me. _

_And after all._

_You're my wonderwall._

* * *

**Chapter 7 "Wonderwall" **

"Logan…don't worry, I believe you. I trust you." Logan lets out a sigh of relief and Veronica strokes his hair gently.

"Veronica, I will never forgive CeCe for doing this." Veronica looks at him concerned, and kisses his forehead.

"How do you know she's the one responsible?" Logan sits up and rolls his eyes.

"Who else could be? She came to the set knowing the paps would be following her. That stunt…trying to kiss me…she knew they would snap a picture." Logan had seen the picture that morning on E! News, the show claiming a reunion between them, CeCe's arms going up to encircle Logan's neck. _Too bad no one notices the look of disgust on my face. Or how I pushed her away immediately. _Veronica had been in the shower, getting ready for her drive home when Logan told her about it. After their history together, Logan had been afraid she would yell or leave when she found out. But, here she was, stroking his hair and telling him how much she loved him.

"Do you want me to do a little sleuthing? See if I can find out who sold the pictures to the tabloid? Or who leaked her whereabouts?" Logan shakes his head slowly, reaching for her hand.

"No, fuck her. She is just trying to break us up. I can't believe she is acting like this; she was so normal and nice. I'm sorry, Veronica." Veronica pulls him close and kisses him, and he forgets his problems and his name when her lips touch his. She is the first to pull away and she looks at him seriously.

"I just want you to know that I love you, and I trust you. No matter what anyone says, I'm not going to let anything come between us anymore." Her eyes are fierce with her sincerity and he kisses her again, losing himself in her arms.

* * *

"I don't want you to go."

Logan brushes her hair from her face, and she closes her eyes to his touch.

"I don't want to, but I have class at six. If I leave now, I'll make it just in time." He nods quietly and hugs her close to his body. "Just think, four more weeks and you'll be home. And then everything will be great." Logan closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

"I've been thinking…how would you feel about moving in with me?" Veronica sits up and looks at him with wide eyes.

"Really? You want me to move in with you?" He nods slowly, bracing himself for her response. "Logan…I'd love to." He grins and pulls her back down.

"You can leave in just a little while…I feel like celebrating." He raises his eyebrows suggestively and she giggles as he gets ready to pounce.

* * *

Logan and Conner are hanging out in Logan's trailer the next day, playing video games in between their scenes for the day. Conner sets down his controller and takes a pull from his beer.

"So…what's up with you and that CeCe chick?" Logan looks at him surprised and then rolls his eyes.

"Nothing, I told you that girl is insane. She showed up here out of the blue a few weeks ago, tried to kiss me and I told her to fuck off. Then yesterday a picture shows up in every fucking magazine, and I'm stuck trying to explain myself to Veronica." Conner looks at him sympathetically.

"Man what a bitch. How'd Veronica take it?"

"She took it really well. I was surprised, that's not how she usually is. I figured she'd just assume that I was guilty and go snooping til she found the truth. But, not this time, it was weird."

"That's good though right? I mean, if she trusts you, there's nothing bad about that." Logan nods slowly and takes a drink of his beer.

"I asked her to move in with me, she seemed pretty happy about that." Conner looks at Logan with such surprise that it causes Logan to laugh. "What?" Conner laughs.

"I just can't see you domesticated, man." Logan shrugs and laughs into the mouth of his beer bottle.

"Well Conner we can't all be like you…bedding every starlet you meet. Who is it this week?" Conner grins.

"A gentleman never tells." Logan rolls his eyes and punches him in the arm.

"Gentleman my ass. This coming from the guy that hooked up with Drew Barrymore and then called The Instigator to leak his own story." Conner laughs and throws up his hands.

"Hey! I was a struggling actor; I had to build the buzz for myself. I landed a part on One Life to Live because of that story. You can't buy that kind of publicity."

* * *

Logan finally lies his head down on his pillow after a grueling twenty hour shoot, when his cell phone rings loudly next to his head. He groans and reaches for it, throwing it open.

"Yeah?"

"Hey baby, how are you?" He rolls his eyes and sits up.

"What do you want Cee?" He looks at the clock and thinks about just hanging up on her. Her voice turns serious then.

"Logan…we need to talk. There is something you should know…"

"Honestly _Cecelia_ there is nothing I need to speak to you about." She laughs at him.

"Well sweetie, I just thought you'd like to know that you're going to be a father. Congratulations." The phone goes quiet and Logan knows she has hung up, but can't take the phone away from his ears. _A father…she can't be serious. _He sits in silence for what seems like hours and looks at the phone in his hand. He dials a number and waits for her to answer.

"Hey Logan! I'm glad you called, how was your day?" Logan can feel the tears well up in his eyes and he fights them back. _Why is this happening now? _

"Veronica...we need to talk about something. Um…I'm not sure how to even say this…" He can hear the panic in her voice when she responds.

"Logan what's wrong?" He takes a deep breath and feels the first tear hit his cheek. It slides down his face and touches his lip, and he wipes it away lightly.

"CeCe just called me…she told me…she said that she's pregnant Veronica. She said the baby is mine." Her breath pulls in sharply and Logan braces himself for her wrath.

"Oh my God Logan, this is…wow. A baby? Is she sure you're the father?" Logan wipes the tears now falling down his face.

"She didn't say much but I know that she wasn't with anyone else besides me when we were together, so it's probable" He hears nothing but silence for a moment, and then Veronica speaks slowly.

"Did you guys…um…like use protection?" He sighs and sets his head down on his pillow.

"Yeah, well she was on the pill, but it doesn't always work right?"

"I guess that's possible. Logan…you know what you have to do. We will get through this together, I promise. I'm not going anywhere. I love you, okay. Don't forget that." They talk for a few minutes longer and when Logan hangs up the phone he lets the tears fall. Sobs wrack his body as he lies in bed and he wishes that Veronica was there to hold him, to tell him that everything was going to be okay.

* * *

Logan and Veronica walk hand in hand up the steps to CeCe's apartment. Logan turns to her and holds her face in his hands.

"You don't have to do this, if you don't want to. I don't want you to be uncomfortable." Veronica shakes her head and squeezes his hand.

"This involves me too Logan. We can do this." He nods and kisses her forehead, before turning and walking to the door. He rings the doorbell and a maid answers quickly.

"Ah hello Mr. Echolls, it's lovely to see you again!" He smiles warmly at the woman he'd seen every day for months.

"Hello Mrs. Sanchez, this is my girlfriend Veronica. We're here to see CeCe." Mrs. Sanchez nods and opens the door. Logan thanks her and gives Veronica a reassuring look. She gives him a tentative smile back and they walk in the door. CeCe is walking down the stairs and stops when she sees Logan and Veronica. Logan notices that she does indeed have a rounder belly and his stomach instantly ties in knots. He mentally does the math in his head and puts her at about sixteen weeks.

"Hello Logan…Veronica it's nice to see you again." Veronica is quiet but strong next to Logan and she nods curtly to CeCe. "Please, come in. Maria, can you get us some lemonade please?" Mrs. Sanchez nods and CeCe motions towards her living room. Logan and Veronica follow her and sit down next to each other on one of the couches. CeCe sits on the other and thanks the maid when she brings in a pitcher of lemonade and three glasses. Logan watches her take a drink and then take a deep breath.

"Well, I'm glad that you're both here. Look, I know this is a major shock, and I should have told you earlier, but I didn't know how." She looks at Logan when she talks, and he reaches to grab Veronica's hand. "I have had a miscarriage before, when I was eighteen, and I was afraid it would happen again. I'm seventeen weeks, and he is your baby for sure Logan." His breath catches in his chest and he looks at Veronica quickly.

"He? It's a boy?" CeCe smiles and rubs her stomach affectionately.

"Yeah, it's a boy. I found out last week. I just want you both to know that I don't want anything from you Logan. I just thought that you should know, and if you want to be a part of his life, and I hope you do, that I am fine with that." Logan nods slowly and then looks at her when something occurs to him.

"That's what you came to tell me, a few weeks ago at the set wasn't it?" She nods and looks away tearfully.

"I didn't know you were back with Veronica. When you told me that, I was hurt and upset, and I wanted to punish you." Veronica speaks up then and they both look at her.

"That's why you told the paparazzi to be at the movie set that day, because you thought you would get back together." CeCe nods.

"I thought when you found out about the baby that you would want to be with me again. I figured a shot like that would give us great publicity." Veronica looks away, clearly upset and Logan squeezes her hand.

"Cee…where do we go from here?" CeCe shrugs and glances out the window.

"Until he's born, there's not much to do. If you decide you want to be in his life, we can set up custody however you want. Joint custody would be ideal, so he can have both of his parents equally. I know you live in Neptune now, but it's only an hour away. The ball is in your court, Logan." He looks at Veronica who has tears in her eyes, and he sighs.

"Of course I want to be in his life. I just need some time, to adjust to all of this." CeCe nods and stands up. Logan and Veronica do the same and start walking towards the door. CeCe pauses and looks at Veronica.

"Veronica, I just want to say that I'm sorry. I didn't do this intentionally; it's just one of those things that happens. I hope we can be civil with each other, I know you're going to be a big part of the baby's life."

"I agree, we all need to be adults about this. There's no reason not to be." CeCe smiles appreciatively and opens the front door for them.

"Cee…can you let me know how things are going with you? Let me know if you need anything, okay?" She nods and smiles slightly as she closes the door. Logan turns to Veronica, and lets out the breath he's been holding. "Well, that could have been worse." Veronica nods and reaches for his hand. He pulls her to him and kisses the tip of her nose.

"We're gonna get through this Logan. I'm not going anywhere." Tears hit his eyes and he kisses her lips lightly.

"You're an amazing woman, Veronica Mars."


	8. Chapter 8 Untitled

Veronica Mars

"Everybody Loves Me"

Spoilers: All of Veronica Mars is spoiled, through the end of the series.

Disclaimer: I do not own VM or any of its characters.

Rating: M for language and sexual situations

Characters: Ensemble, Eventual LoVe, MaDi

Summary: Story is set 2 years after season 3. Logan is a high paid actor, dating one of his co-stars and is happy until Veronica Mars comes back to town. Logan's POV. Angst/Romance

A/N: I got the idea for this story, and thought that I'd run with it and see how it ended up. I like the idea of Logan being with someone else and being completely happy, but Veronica pulls him back into her world. This story is not beta'd so all mistakes are mine and mine alone. If you enjoy, please leave feedback, it helps me get motivated to keep writing!

_**Hey everyone! I'm so very sorry it's taken me so long to update! My 6 year old just started homeschool and we've been so busy that I haven't had time to do anything for myself! Here's chapter 8, it's a little shorter than usual but it's because the next one is going to be super long! If you R&R it really does help me write more and faster. Thanks again for reading and please enjoy! **_

_**

* * *

**_

_As I'm fading away_

_I'm sick of this life_

_I just wanna scream _

_How could this happen to me?_

_

* * *

_

**2 months later**

Logan gets the call at 5:45 am. He has barely been in bed an hour, the long day before had taken its toll on his body and he was exhausted. The phone buzzing in his ear is a bee in his dream. Logan groggily opens his eyes and stares at the phone like it's a foreign object. He glances over to see Veronica sleeping soundly and smiles softly. He picks up his phone and looks at the unfamiliar number opening it slowly.

"Logan Echolls." He says simply, waiting for a response on the other line. The other caller is quiet for a moment. _Great, some psycho fan trying to hear me breath. _"Listen…it's late I don't need a prank…"

"Mr. Echolls, my name is Olivia Johnson, I'm an officer with LAPD." Logan sits up straighter and he can't help but feel a sense of dread at the tone of her voice.

"Okay…" He can hear the officer take a deep breath and Logan really begins to worry.

"Mr. Echolls…there's been an accident. Involving CeCe Bastia…" Logan feels his chest tighten and all of a sudden he realizes he isn't breathing.

"The baby...?" He asks the question but he knows the answer already.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Echolls. We're going to need you to come down…to identify…" Logan stops her before she has a chance to finish. He gets the information she has to give him and hangs up the phone. Veronica has woken up by now and when Logan looks at her, he imagines her expression is the same as his. She places a hand on his.

"Logan?" He breaks down and his head falls into her lap as he weeps.

"There was an accident…She's dead Veronica."

* * *

Logan walks into the police station with Veronica close to his side. He is surprised by the lack of paparazzi but figures they probably just don't know yet. Logan is alert and wide awake, even after the two hour drive on no sleep. Veronica holds his hand tightly as he takes a deep breath and walks up to the main desk.

"Good morning, how can I help you?" The receptionist asks brightly and Logan inwardly curses her for being happy on a day like this.

"My name is Logan Echolls, I need to speak to an officer, Olivia Johnson." Logan sees her eyes register him and then the reason he's here.

"Oh, Mr. Echolls I'm so sorry. I didn't realize…please have a seat. Officer Johnson will be out shortly." Logan nods and Veronica follows him silently. They only sit for a few minutes before Officer Johnson walks up to them. She holds out her hand and Logan shakes it weakly.

"Mr. Echolls, I am so very sorry for your loss." Logan nods and they follow the officer into a back office. Logan and Veronica sit down and Olivia closes the door quietly.

"CeCe doesn't have any family listed for an emergency contact, she had you listed. Does she have any family in Los Angeles?" Logan shakes his head.

"Her parents died when she was seven. She has no brothers or sisters, it was just her." Olivia marks this information down. "What happened to her?" Olivia looks up at him sadly.

"There was a drunk driver. CeCe was driving and he hit her as he ran a red light. She was killed instantly." Veronica makes a small sound as the tears hit her. Olivia hands her a tissue box and Veronica smiles in appreciation. "We will need you to come down to the morgue, identify her body." Logan nods.

"What about…the press? Do they know anything about this yet?" Olivia shakes her head.

"Not right now, but they will soon. It's very hard to keep things like this under wraps." Logan knows that when this comes out his world will be a circus. He takes a deep breath and looks at Veronica.

"We can handle it."

* * *

The next two weeks go by slowly. Logan is glad to have Veronica with him. At times she almost makes him forget what is really going on. They make love, but it's sweet and soft, and Logan takes the time to appreciate what he has left in his life. Dick and Mac come to the funeral and Logan is glad to have them in his life too. The media circus had started only hours after Logan heard of CeCe's death. Logan was hounded by reporters and phone calls from TV shows daily. He had turned down interviews on all the major talk shows. He wasn't ready to talk about CeCe yet, and he definitely wasn't ready to talk about the loss of his baby. His baby…that was the hardest thing about it all. No one could help Logan; no one knew how he was feeling.

Logan attempts to make his time with Veronica close to normal. They had moved in together the month before and Veronica was busy making the home theirs. Logan had spent the time since he'd been back writing. When shooting wrapped, he discovered he had words in his head and he didn't know what he was writing yet but he just wrote them down. Veronica had suggested him taking classes at Hearst again and he promised her he would sign up the next semester. _Life goes on Logan, you gotta get through this. You've loved and lost before, this is nothing new. _He tells himself things are going to be okay. But he knows that a part of him died with CeCe and nothing can make that okay.


	9. Author's Note

A/N:

So, it's been over a year since the last update of this story but I'm happy to say that I've found my VM mojo again and I plan to start updating this immediately!

Most of my readers have probably forgotten about this fic completely, and I'm not surprised because it's been so long! But hopefully by posting some new chapters it'll draw some attention. So if you've read the first 8 chapters and you enjoyed it all, there will be a new one up within the next week!

Also, I am planning on adding some LoVe one-shots to my LiveJournal. My handle there is Lost-N-Stereo and the link is in my profile! (:

~ Lacie


End file.
